The Bright Side
by Erin Means Peace
Summary: Kurapika is working for Neon again in attempt to regain the last missing pair of scarlet eyes. While working for her he meets you, one of Neon's rich friends and he finds himself starting to fall in love with you. But with the secrets he keeps about his past and the many obstacles that you'd face in a relationship with him, can you two be together?
1. Tea Party

***Kurapika's POV***

Kurapika found a small room in the Nostrade mansion and hid. He didn't think he'd ever have to work for Neon again but after getting the rest of the eyes back from the Kakin Prince but after counting them out he realized that he's still missing a pair. All of his friends told him to just let it go but he couldn't! Even one pair missing meant that he hadn't fulfilled the promise he made to his clan that he would avenge them. So unfortunately he and Melody ended up being Neon's bodyguards once more to get close to the Phantom Troupe. He wanted to kill them all anyway so in hind sight he should have expected this to happen again but he just didn't want to think about having to deal with her again! But at least now he found some quiet time to check on his leads for the Phantom Troupe. As soon as he pulled out his phone there was a loud knocking on the door. "Pika!" A high pitched voice screeched and he groaned. How the hell did she find him! She lost her nen powers, yet somehow she still managed to do the darnedest things...

"Yes Miss Nostrade?" Kurapika asks, a sigh in his voice.

"I need you to take me out." Neon says.

"Where?" Kurapika asks.

"To visit my friend Y/N. We're having a tea party." Neon informs him.

"Very well Miss Nostrade." Kurapika says and sighs.

"How many times do I have to tell you to just call me Neon!" She complains and walks away to get ready. Kurapika came out of the room and found Melody.

"Rough day?" She asks.

"It's always a rough day." Kurapika says and bangs his head on the wall. "Haven't I suffered enough already." He says. Melody pats his back.

"Hey just look at the bright side." She says.

"What bright side?" Kurapika snaps. "I've got no leads on the Phantom Troupe, that one pair of eyes that I need is off somewhere that I can't find, and I'm stuck dealing with a spoiled-"

"Are you coming Kurapika?" Neon asks from around a corner.

"Yes Neon!" Kurapika says and fakes a smile. When she's gone he turns back to Melody. "Just kill me now and get this over with."

"Hey don't think like that. Maybe this afternoon won't be so bad?" Melody says.

"I guess it might not be..." Kurapika says.

"Oh and Pika I need you to bring my friends!" Neon says and hands a bunch of stuffed animals to Kurapika then leaves to get in the limo.

"Or it might be bad..." Melody says and Kurapika groans.

"Can you come with me?" He asks.

"I might be able to come but I'm too busy to come right now." Melody says. "But if you need anything let me know." She says and leaves.

After about half an hour they arrive at a huge mansion on the other side of town. "You know there's this rumor that the Y/L/N's are richer than us, but it's totally fake." Neon informs him as they enter the driveway.

"No kidding..." Kurapika says and flicks the ear of a bunny stuffed animal. They got out of the car and a servant led him and Neon to a garden. Kurapika looked around in admiration of all the bushes and flowers. It was like a floral wonderland. They came to a sakura tree and he stared at it in admiration. "It's beautiful..." He says softly. The breeze blows some petals off of the flowers and he follows them, until his eyes land on the most beautiful thing he's ever seen. A girl in a nice white dress and shoes, sitting on a tree swing, reading a book. She had beautiful h/c hair and shining e/c eyes. Kurapika stared in awe. She seemed so calm and invested in her reading that she didn't even notice them. Until Neon shrieked and ended the peaceful silence.

"Y/N!" She screams and runs over to the girl who was reading. She looks up and smiles when she sees Neon but then her eyes go wide as she charges her and envelopes her in a hug, then moves the swing and it comes forward again and she falls off. But luckily Y/N landed in a pair of strong, steady arms, and a firm chest. She looked up and blushed when she saw the handsome man that had caught her. He looked like he could be a Prince from a fairy tale land.

"Are you alright Miss Y/L/N?" Kurapika asks and the girl blushes and so does Kurapika a bit.

"Yes. Thank you." She says, slowly releasing herself from his grip.

"I also managed to save your book as well." He says and hands it to her.

"Thank you so much!" She says and takes it back from Kurapika, blushing a bit as his hand rubs against hers gently as she takes it.

"Hey what about me!" Neon shouts and stands up and dusts herself off.

"Oh sorry Neon." Kurapika says. "I couldn't grab you both and Y/N was closer..." He half lies.

"Alright." Neon says. "Where are we having tea?" Neon asks.

"At the table under the sakura tree." Y/N says and points to the table. They all sit down, Y/N and Neon across from each other and Kurapika in between them. Neon's stuffed animals surrounded all three of them.

"So Y/N have you done any shopping lately?" Neon asks and Y/N smiles.

"A ton!" She exclaims and Kurapika's expression saddens. _Oh...so she's spoiled too..._ He thinks sadly to himself. "I hit the bookstore pretty hard." Kurapika's hopes rose again and he perked up. "My favorite authors have been writing so much new stuff lately it's hard to keep up."

"Well that's because you have too many favorite authors!" Neon says. "You read too much!" She compliments.

"Can you read too much?" She asks.

"Kurapika tries to!" Neon says and Kurapika blushed because he was being brought into the conversation. He then feels his face get pinched. "This little cutie is always on his phone, computer or has his nose in a book." He rubbed his cheek as Neon let go of it.

"Really?" Y/N asks him. "What kind of books do you read?"

"Anything really." Kurapika explains. "But mostly history and science stuff. Like textbooks. But I do enjoy the occasional story."

"Ew, boring!" Neon says.

"I think that's really cool." Y/N says and Neon raises an eyebrow. "Although I definitely don't have the patience to read a whole text book. My favorite stories are adventures and fairy tales." She says.

"My mother used to read me a fairy tale book when I was a child." Kurapika explains and then mentally kicks himself for bringing up his past to someone he just met. "It was a collection of stories. The whole book was called _The Power of True Love_."

"My mom used to read me that book all the time!" Y/N exclaims. "It's my favorite!"

"Honestly it might be mine too..." Kurapika admits and the two of them chuckle. He realized then that you had an adorable laugh. Then Neon hit the table and then looked away when the two of you turned to her, and she tried to look innocent.

"So have you bought anything aside from books?" Neon asks. "Your dad gave you another allowance this month. Have you not spent it yet?" She asks.

"Well I've used some for the books. Then I a huge part of it to buy gifts for the staff and stuff for my animals. Aside from that I still have some left. I think I'll donate it or save it for a rainy day." Y/N says and both Kurapika and Neon were shocked for different reasons.

"Seriously!" They both exclaim. You nod. "Wow..." Kurapika says in admiration.

"Wow!" Neon exclaims. "How can you not use all of that money for yourself! Don't you know how many things you could buy with that money!"

"But I don't want to be selfish." Y/N says. "There aren't that many things that I want. I'm happy with what I have. I don't think I need to ask for much more than a few books and things to give back to those that have helped me and take care of those I care about." Kurapika rested his head on his hand and looked at you in awe. _Wow! How is this girl friends with Neon! I think she's the first rich person I've ever met that isn't greedy or selfish! She just wants to help people...I wish I was her bodyguard. I wouldn't mind having to spend all my time with her._

"Hey!" Neon snaps her fingers in front of Kurapika's face. "Pay attention, you're supposed to be protecting me remember?" She says and Kurapika clenched his fist to keep from saying something he might regret.

"Is he your bodyguard?" Y/N asks and Neon nods.

"This is Kurapika." Neon introduces, remembering she hadn't done that before. "He's my favorite body guard. He quit for a little while but I guess he missed me and decided to come back. He's so sweet!" Neon says and grabs Kurapika and hugs him tight. Kurapika looked relieved when she let go. "How's your body guard?"

"She quit." Y/N says and Kurapika's hopes rose. _Maybe I could quit my job with Neon again and work for Y/N...She lives close enough it would still work..._ "But we've hired a new one and he should be here in two weeks." His heart sunk. "But until then I'm stuck here."

"Well that stinks." Neon says. "Maybe you can come shopping with me sometime! I'm sure Kurapika wouldn't mind taking us! Right my little Pika?" Neon coos and Kurapika smiles at you.

"I wouldn't mind at all." He says honestly.

"Today was amazing Kurapika!" Neon exclaims and runs out of the limo, both of them now back at her house. "I bet Y/N is totally jealous that I have you as my bodyguard." _I'm jealous of the guy who is her bodyguard..._ Kurapika thinks to himself. "But you could have paid more attention to me... You didn't even notice how pretty I looked under the sakura tree!" She complains. _That's because I was too busy noticing how beautiful Y/N was..._ Neon snapped in front of his face. "Hey! Earth to Pika! I'm talking to you! Bring all of my friends up to my room and spend the rest of the day with me there." Neon says and walks away.

"As you wish." Kurapika sighs.

"How did it go?" Melody asked, coming up next to Kurapika and helping him take out the stuffed animals.

"Surprisingly well." Kurapika says. "You were right. There was a bright side..." Kurapika says and Melody notices a change in Kurapika's heartbeat.

"What's Y/N like?" Melody asks.

"She's...Amazing." Kurapika says. "I never knew a rich person could be so..."

"Sweet and selfless?" Melody asks.

"Yeah..." Kurapika says. "How do you know what she's like?"

"I met her once when she came over to visit Neon. All the staff wished they could work for her instead." Melody says.

"I feel the same." Kurapika says. "If only I had thought to work for her when looking for employment here again..."

"Well look on the bright side." Melody says. "At least you might get to see her again."

"Yeah." Kurapika says and smiles a bit. "I really hope I do..."

 **A/N:** Well that's all for now! Please give me feedback or vote! That's how I know if you guys like this story and if I should continue it! Thanks for reading!


	2. Shopping

***Kurapika's POV***

Kurapika knocked on Neon's door. "You called for me Neon?"

"Yeah I'm going to go shopping and I need you to come with me." Neon says.

"Is Y/N coming?" Kurapika asks eagerly and Neon shoots him a glare.

"No!" Neon says. "She's no fun to shop with. She never buys anything good. Why have you been asking about her all the time?" Neon asks. "We're not that great of friends. It's rare that I ever hang out with her."

"Just wondering I guess..." Kurapika sighs. The rest of his job here had been such a hell that he had to endure. So far Y/N had been the only highlight of it. He was hoping that since she was friends with Neon, they might hang out more often and he wouldn't have to endure such hell all the time.

"Alright well come along. These trips can take all day you know." She says and Kurapika sweat drops and follows Neon out to the car. The mall was actually quite an interesting place. Architecturally it was very modern and had some interesting geometrics. He wanted to admire them for a bit but then his arm was grabbed and he was dragged away by Neon. While Neon was looking at some jewelry, Kurapika noticed something out of the corner of his eye. He looked in that direction and smiled when he saw you walking down the main aisle where some flower shops had stands set up and you were looking at them. He noticed how kindly you treated the old woman at the stand. You treated her like an old friend. She placed some seeds in your hand and then gave you a bag with some materials. You took a small bag out of your purse and put the seeds in it before thanking her and moving on. He heard shouting and looked over and saw Neon arguing with the jeweler. He rolled his eyes. If only she could treat the shopkeepers nicely like you treated them. He noticed someone in a suit watching you from the corner. She was a nice looking woman. _This must be her new body guard._ Kurapika thought _._ He watched you walk away with her and wanted to go over to you, but he had to stay with Neon. And calling out to you would just be unprofessional. Then he noticed someone else on the other side of the mall. He smiled when he recognized Gon and his father Ging. Ging must be here to sell some stuff he found with Gon. He got an idea. He stepped more into Gon's line of sight and sure enough...

"KURAPIKA!" Gon screamed, causing everyone in the area to turn their heads to look at him, including you. Suddenly Kurapika was knocked over by Gon who had practically tackled him in a hug and knocked him to the ground. "Kurapika! Kurapika! Kkkuuurrrraaaappppiiiiiikkkkaaaaaa!" Gon squealed and held onto him tight as Kurapika smiled and tried to stand back up. Gon let go and then hugged Kurapika again in a tight hug, making him lose his breath. "I missed you sssoooo mmmuuucchhh!" He says and Kurapika shushes him.

"Gon quiet down a bit." He laughs.

"Kurapika?" You ask and come beside him. Gon tilts his head curiously.

"Oh hello Y/N. I didn't know you were here today." He says and Gon looks between the two of them.

"Y/N do you know this man?" The bodyguard at your side asks.

"Yes Lorie." You say. "This is Neon's body guard Kurapika." Kurapika shook your body guard's hand and greeted her.

"So is this your new body guard?" Kurapika asks.

"No. He won't be here for another week. Lorie is one of my father's body guards. She thought I seemed bored and thought I should get out of the house for a little bit. So she offered to take me here to get some new plants for the garden and look for a present for Mabel's baby shower." You explain.

"You're throwing a baby shower for your maid?" Neon asks from next to Kurapika. She was wearing a new diamond bracelet.

"Why not." You say. "Mabel was the daughter of one of my mother's maids. She's the only other woman in the house that's near my age. She's not a maid to me. She's my friend." _Could she be any sweeter..._ Kurapika thought. Lorie smiled at you and then looked curiously at Kurapika. She obviously felt the same. Kurapika felt someone tugging at the hem of his suit jacket.

"Want to look around with me Kurapika?" Gon asks eagerly and gives Kurapika his best puppy face.

"I can't Gon." Kurapika says. "I'm working right now. I have to stay with Neon."

"I can look after her." Lorie says and everyone looks shocked.

"Really?" Kurapika asks and Neon seems unsure about this.

"Yes. Y/N can go look around with you and Gon. It's not every day she makes new friends. I'll do some shopping with Neon while you guys try to find something for Mabel." Lorie explains.

"That sounds great!" Gon exclaims.

"I'd love to if it's alright with you?" Kurapika asks.

"I'd love to look around the mall with you." You tell the Kurtan and he smiles and offers you his arm. You blush a bit and gently take it. The two of you walking ahead as Gon excitedly bounced along after you.

"How come he never offers me his arm?" Neon asks watching the three of you leave.

"Because Y/N is a lady." Lorie explains to Neon.

"So am I." She retorts.

"Not with that attitude you're not." Lorie says and Neon scoffs and walks along with Lorie.

Kurapika was relieved that you passed by all of the jewelry and material stores and you focused mainly on ones that had stuff to do with nature. Gon did the same. "Look at all of these fish Y/N!" Gon points out and you excitedly run over to where he was to look at the fish tank set up in the pet store. "We have a few fish like these in the rivers on Whale island." Gon explains.

"So that's where they're from..." You say. "I have a fish tank at home with fish just like these in there. I never knew where they came from. That reminds me I need to buy them some more food!" You remember and go inside the store with Gon and Kurapika to get a bottle of fish food. While in the store Kurapika hears some faint squeaking. He turns around and notices a little mouse hiding in a hole in the wall, peaking it's head out and sniffing the air. It's eyes land on him and his ears perk up. Kurapika shrugs it off and doesn't pay any attention to it. The three of you left shortly after. Suddenly Kurapika heard some women shrieking and turned around and found that same mouse from the store following him.

"It followed me..." Kurapika says and looks at it as it stops at his foot and squeaks at him. Gon looked at it curiously, as did you.

"Why did it follow you?" You ask him.

"I don't know." Kurapika replies.

"Do you have any crackers or anything on you?" You suggest and Kurapika thinks then pulls out a roll from the pocket of his suit. The mouse squeaks in delight and you take a cracker and give it to the mouse. He takes it and sits by Kurapika's foot nibbling happily. "So it just wanted my crackers?" Kurapika asks.

"Maybe. But I have to admit he is a cute little guy." You say. Kurapika smiles.

"I suppose so." He says. He looks at Gon and you. "What?"

"You have to adopt him now!" Gon exclaims.

"Why?" Kurapika asks.

"Because you fed him." You explain. "So now he's formed an attachment to you."

"An attachment?" Kurapika asks. "I doubt that an animal with such a small learning capacity could-" The mouse squeaks and crawls up his jacket and tucks himself under his shirt by his shoulder.

"Awww..." Both you and Gon say.

"You have to keep him now!" You plead to him and hold his hand. Kurapika blushes and looks into your pleading eyes. "Please..." You say ever so sweetly and he smiles at you.

"I guess it couldn't hurt..." He says and Gon gives Kurapika another tight hug. At some point you all stopped to have lunch. Gon was happily eating his burger and you and Kurapika ate some sushi. The two of you went for the same piece and you started to back off. "You can have it." Kurapika says and blushes.

"No it's okay, you can have it." You tell him and blush also. He pushes it towards you and gives you a sincere smile.

"I insist." He says and you give in and take the last piece. Gon looked between the two of you with his big curious eyes and then asked.

"Kurapika is Y/N your girlfriend?" He asks innocently. Both you and Kurapika's faces turned bright red and Kurapika almost fell out of the chair.

"Oh no Gon, Y/N is only my boss's friend." Kurapika assures him. "And she's starting to become a friend of mine too." He adds and you blush again.

"Oh okay." Gon says. "It's good to see you making friends. I didn't think you had any before I met you during the Hunter Exam."

"That's where you and Gon met?" You ask and Gon nods and Kurapika smiles.

"He's one of the best Hunters I know!" Gon exclaims. "And he's smarter than anybody on Earth!"

"Really?" You ask him and Kurapika blushes.

"I think he's only exaggerating there Y/N." Kurapika explains.

"No I'm not." Gon says. "Kurapika is sssooo smart! And he's an amazing Hunter! There are only a handful of people that can fight as well as he can! And he's very kind and compassionate too! And he has a lot of passion for his work!"

"Wow it sounds like Gon really admires you." You tell Kurapika and he blushes.

"I don't really think I'm all of those things." Kurapika says.

"Well something about you has clearly driven Gon to say all of that stuff." You tell him and smile. Kurapika takes a napkin and starts to wipe Don's face. Gon struggles to get away.

"Kurapika!" He whines.

"Stay still Gon. You have sauce all over your face." Kurapika tells him. "You need to learn to eat cleaner." Kurapika says and you chuckle.

"Gon!" A man from the other side of the food court calls.

"That's my dad! I need to get going. It was great to see you again Kurapika!" He says and hugs him again. "I'll see you around town!" He says and runs off to his dad.

"I didn't know you could be so motherly too." You mention and Kurapika blushes.

"It's nothing really. To be honest I feel like I owe it to him to take care of him. Without him I wouldn't have become a Hunter." Kurapika says and you smile.

"There's another thing that Gon seems to have left out." You say.

"What's that?" Kurapika asks.

"Loyalty." You mention and Kurapika blushes again.

"Speaking of loyalty I should be getting back to Neon, and I need to get you back to Lorie." Kurapika says and you sigh.

"Okay. I'd rather be spending time with you though." You tell him.

"Trust me, when it comes between you and Neon, I'd much rather be spending time with you." Kurapika says before bringing you back to Lorie and Neon.

"Did you have fun in the mall today?" Lorie asks you. You nod.

"Gon and Kurapika and I had the best time!" You say. "In fact. I wouldn't mind hanging out with them again sometime..." You admit and Kurapika blushes.

"Well until next time then." Kurapika says and you blush furiously as the Kurta takes you hand and places a gentle kiss to it. Lorie gave him a knowing smile and then the two of them left. Neon stepped in front of him, blocking his view of the two of you leaving.

"How come you never kiss my hand?" Neon complains.

"Because it would be inappropriate to do that to my boss." Kurapika says simply and walks away, wondering if he'll get to see you again.


	3. Double Date

***Your POV***

You hummed a little tune to yourself as you planted the new seeds you got in your garden. You sensed Lorie behind you and turned around. "Hey Lorie." You say and she smiles at you.

"What are you up to little flower?" She asks and you smile at your nickname.

"Just planting some new seeds that I got from the mall yesterday. They're from somewhere far away... I wonder how they will turn out. Just in case they hurt the others I've put them in their own patch so they can't affect the other plants in the garden." You explain and Lorie smiles.

"You're so smart." She says and ruffles your hair. You smile and laugh. "Hey, would you like to go out again tonight?" She asks.

"Yes! I would love to!" You say. "My new bodyguard just told me that he'll be another week late...Something about the weather keeping him from being able to travel..." You say and sigh. "I'd love to get out again though. I'm getting really tired of this big house."

"Great!" Lorie says. "You can come on my date with me." You looked shocked for several reasons.

"What!?" You exclaim. "You have a date! That's great! But why are you bringing me?" You ask and she sighs.

"I'm too nervous to go on my own. This guy has quite a personality and I'm not sure how to act when I'm alone with him." Lorie admits.

"Just be yourself." You encourage her. "You don't need me around for help."

"I know but this time I think I do." She says. "Please come! You'll at least get out of the house."

"Yeah but I don't want to be a third wheel..." You say and Lorie gives you a pleading expression. "Okay fine I'll come. But only if this guy brings a friend I can hang out with."

"Oh yay! Thank you so much!" Lorie says and hugs you. "I'll call him and tell him."

 ***Kurapika's POV***

Kurapika sat down at his desk in his room and got to work. He finally had a night off from watching Neon. He was so eager to check on his leads for the last pair of scarlet eyes. He was about to look up his leads on his laptop when suddenly his phone went off. Kurapika's eyes flashed scarlet for a moment and he looked at his phone and saw it was Leorio. He answers it.

"Leorio? What is it is everything okay? I told you only to call me if it's an emergency." He asks.

"It is an emergency!" Leorio says. "I desperately need your help with something!"

"What do you need Leorio?" Kurapika asks. "I'll do anything to help you! Where are you I'll be right there!" He says and conjures his chains.

"Will you go on a date with me?" Leorio asks and Kurapika deadpans and his face turns red. He stood still, not moving trying to contemplate what Leorio just asked him.

"Uh..." Kurapika says. "Look Leorio you're a great friend but uh-wow I didn't know you thought about me in that way uh...Look I'm not into you like that I just like you as a friend-"

"Oh heavens no!" Leorio exclaims. "I didn't mean just the two of us! I meant I need you to come with me on a date I have with someone else." Kurapika let out a sigh of relief but also still felt bad because he was busy.

"Look Leorio tonights not the best night. It's my one free night and I really need to catch up on my leads for that last pair of scarlet eyes-"

"Oh come on Kurapika please! I really feel like this girl is the one!" Leorio says.

"That's what you said about the last woman you had the hots for and she turned out to be a prostitute who was just playing you as part of her job!" Kurapika retorts.

"But this one is different Kurapika! She actually really likes me and she's super sweet and she's bringing a friend along and wants me to bring one too and I just really need you to come tonight!" Leorio begs.

"I'm sorry but I have work to do." Kurapika says, sad that he's letting his friend down but he'll make it up some other time.

"She has leads on the Phantom Troupe." Leorio says and Kurapika freezes, his eyes scarlet.

"What?" He asks.

"She knows some underground people. She overheard some of them talking about a member coming into Yorknew sometime soon. And when and where." Leorio tells him.

"Tell me!" Kurapika demands.

"Only if you come on the date with me." Leorio says and Kurapika face palms.

"Okay fine but this better be good information!" Kurapika says.

"Trust me it is." Leorio assures him.

Leorio picked up Kurapika and they waited at a restaurant.

"You know you look so much older than when I first met you." Leorio says looking over his best friend in a nice suit straightening his tie. "You're definitely not that little coconut headed boy I met on that boat on the Hunter Exam anymore." Leorio notes and Kurapika blushes.

"Yeah well I've matured a lot since then." Kurapika says. "You still look old to me."

"Thanks." Leorio says then after a few moments registers what Kurapika just said. "HEY!" He shouts at him and Kurapika laughs. That made Leorio not so mad. The poor boy rarely gets a chance to laugh, so the fact that he was now made his anger fade. Suddenly another car pulled up and a woman came out. Leorio gave a charming grin and pushed his hair back and walked up to the woman who came out. Kurapika gasped when he saw it was Lorie.

"Lorie!?" Kurapika exclaims and she looks at him and gasps.

"Kurapika!?" She exclaims and Kurapika's face turned as scarlet as his eyes when he saw you get out next to her.

"Y/N?!" Kurapika exclaimed and you blushed when you saw him.

"Kurapika..." You say and your face becomes flustered too.

"You two know each other?" Leorio asks and your face heats up.

"Yeah..." Kurapika explains. "She's my boss's friend."

 ***Your POV***

"How do you two know each other?" Lorie asks Kurapika and Leorio.

"Oh me and this guy go way back." Leorio says and slings his arm around Kurapika and smiles at him. "We met during the Hunter Exam and we've been best friends ever since." Kurapika blushed. You thought he looked cute when he blushed. To be honest you thought all of him was cute. He was a very attractive man, both physically and personality wise.

"Wow. You've made quite a lot of friends by becoming a Hunter haven't you." You notice and Kurapika smiles at Leorio.

"Yeah. I really have." He says truthfully and Lorie smiles.

"That's great. Well let's all go eat." She suggests and you all head inside the restaurant. You all got a booth for four and you sat next to Lorie, and across from you was Kurapika and across from Lorie was Leorio.

"I never thought I'd see you without Neon." You tell Kurapika and he shrugs.

"I guess I should be around her more often since I'm her body guard." Kurapika says. "But she's very difficult to deal with." He stresses.

"I can tell." You agree. "She does seem like a bit of a handful."

"A bit is an understatement." Kurapika says and you giggle.

"She wasn't always so spoiled." You tell him. "She used to be really sweet. She still is in some way, but she didn't have the best childhood. Her mother died when she was young and because of that her father became distant from her, so she was practically raised by her nannies and they were always instructed by her father to give her whatever she wanted to keep her happy."

"I never knew that." Kurapika says and feels bad for Neon. "Getting whatever she wants is all she's ever known, so she doesn't know how to cope with anything else."

"Her father used to send her over to me all the time when we were little so we could play together. I was her only friend her age." You tell him and Kurapika smiles.

"So when did you two stop being friends?" He asks.

"When her father recruited her to help his clients with her Nen." You explain. "But what he didn't realize was that doing that made her more spoiled since he put her in a position of control by having most of his business rely on her. He needed to keep her happy or else she couldn't use her Nen. And now that she's lost it her father has been struggling to make ends meet."

"So I've heard." Kurapika says and then realizes something. "You know about Nen?" He asks.

"Of course." You say. "Neon taught me about it when she discovered it herself. One of my father's body guards taught me how to use it when they discovered I learned it." You explain to Kurapika.

"Wow. Have you ever used Nen to fight before?" He asks you.

"No..." You admit. "If anyone hostile does get onto the mansion's grounds, our body guards handle it before they can get to me."

"What type are you?" Kurapika asks.

"I'm an enhancer." You tell him and Kurapika smiles. "What about you?"

"I'm a conjurer." He tells you. "You know, originally I wanted to be an enhancer." He admits. "But since I was born a conjurer, it would be near impossible to learn enhancement techniques." He explains.

"Why do you want to learn enhancement techniques?" You ask and Kurapika goes silent.

"No reason. I just thought they would help me out more with being a body guard." He lies and you buy it. He feels slightly guilty about lying to you but he didn't want you to know just how thirsty he was for revenge. A sweet girl like you would probably hate someone so consumed by rage and revenge. You looked over at Lorie and Leorio and noticed that they were lost in their own conversation.

 _Lorie had nothing to be worried about._ You thought to yourself. Meanwhile Kurapika was glad that they weren't listening so that he could have his own private conversation with you. The food came and all four of you ate up. After dinner you all went outside. "Well I guess this is goodbye for tonight." Lorie says and smiles at Leorio. "Thanks for tonight. I had a lot of fun." She says.

"Me too." Leorio says and blushes while rubbing the back of his head. "Maybe we could do this again sometime?" He asks and you and Kurapika look at Lorie, waiting for her answer.

"I'd love to." She says and Leorio's heart soars and he does a fist pump in the air, making the three of you laugh.

"Well I guess I'll see you around." Kurapika says and starts to leave.

"Wait Kurapika!" You call after him and he turns. "Do you want to come back to the mansion with me? I was wondering if you might like to borrow some of my books."

"Sure." Kurapika says. To be honest he wasn't very interested in the books. He wanted to spend more time with you and he wanted to see what kind of things you liked to read. You two arrived at the mansion and you took him straight to your library. He was blown away by how many books you had. "There's so many..." He notices and you smile and watch him look around in amazement.

"I've read all of them..." You blush and he smiles at you.

"I recognize a few titles too..." He says and then his heart skips a beat when his eyes land on a certain book. He walks over to it and pulls it out and pales when he sees what it is. This was the book that Sheila had given him and Pairo all those years ago. The book that started him on this quest, that taught him about the outside world. And now here was another copy, in your possession. A few tears came to his eyes when he remembered Pairo, and how he would read it to him because of his failing sight, and how excited he was to learn just like him. Suddenly he noticed a hand on top of his.

"Are you okay?" You ask him and he turns to you and looks into your e/c eyes before nodding.

"Yeah. It's just that..." He starts and tries not to sound choked up. "This book is very special to me."

"I can tell." You tell him. "If you want you can have it." You say and Kurapika puts the book back into your arms and pushes it towards you.

"No. It belongs to you. I can't take it." He says and squeezes your hands gently. You push it back to him.

"Maybe we can share it..." You suggest. "I haven't read this book in awhile." You tell him.

"Neither have I." He says and thinks back to his childhood in the Kurta clan.

"I'd love to read it again. We each take turns reading a chapter. You start and then you can slide it under the gate when it's my turn, and I'll do the same when it's yours." You tell him and he smiles.

"Deal." He says and takes the book. "I'll return it in three days." He says and you nod.

"I'll do the same." You say. Meanwhile Lorie was on the phone with Leorio.

"I can't believe it!" Leorio says. "I think we might have helped those two get together!"

"I know! I'm so happy for Y/N she barely has anyone to talk to her own age aside from me and-" She gasps as she peeks in the library and sees you and Kurapika holding hands over the book, standing close together. She quickly looks away before they notice.

"Lorie?" Leorio asks. "Are you still there!" He asks.

"Shh!" She yells at him. "They're standing very close together in the library!" She says. "I think they might kiss!"

"WHAT?!" Leorio shouts silently. "Keep watching and tell me what happens!" You and Kurapika stared at each other in silence. You looked into his stormy eyes and wondered what he's been through to make him so secretive about his emotions. You gently wiped a tear from his cheek and he closes his eyes and looks away from you for a moment. You notice his earring. You push away some strands of his hair and find it.

"I didn't know you had a piercing." You say and tilt your head. "What made you get one?" You ask him.

"I got it after my family died." He says and holds your hand, bringing it away from his face. "The ruby symbolizes their blood and how I must carry it on now." He tells you and then you suddenly embrace him.

"I'm so sorry about your family." You tell him and he returns your hug.

"It's okay." He says. "It happened awhile ago. I'm sorry about your mother."

"It's okay." You say and pull away from him. "It happened awhile ago." You smile at him and he smiles back. In a bold move, you gently kiss his cheek. He blushed at the gesture and was unsure if he should return it so he took your hand that he was still holding and softly kissed your palm.

"Lorie?" Leorio asks and Lorie sat on the floor, too shocked and happy to speak. "Lorie what's going on?"

"Oh shut up!" She hisses at him and continues to watch the two of you in the library.

"I should get going." Kurapika says. "It's getting late and you need to sleep."

"So do you." You tell him and the two of you reluctantly separate. He takes your book and leaves down the hallway. Lorie watching him go.

"I think they're falling in love!" Lorie exclaims and explains what happened to Leorio and he freaks out on the other line.


	4. A Melody of Love

Kurapika smiled as he sat in his room and flipped through the pages of the book you had given him. Reading it again reminded him of his childhood with Pairo. He smiled as he remembered a simpler time in his life. He would sit by the window in his house and Pairo would be right there next to him, reading as well. But his eyes would strain to see the words and he would grow tired quicker. So he would fall asleep and then Kurapika would become his pillow. He closed his eyes and thought back to one of those moments. His mother was making an apple pie and he was reading the book with Pairo asleep on his arm. The small boy yawned and grabbed onto a lock of Kurapika's blonde mop of hair and pulled on it. "Ouch!" He yelled out and Kurapika's mother came over and put her hand over his mouth.

"Quiet now." She said. "You'll wake him." She smiled and gently removed Pairo's fist from Kurapika's hair before going to pick him up.

"Why are you picking him up?" Kurapika asked.

"So that you can read in peace." His mother said.

"But I want Pairo to stay here." Kurapika said. "If he wakes up he might want to keep reading with me."

"Very well." His mom said. "But don't go waking him up with your shouting." She told him and messed up his hair.

"Mom!"Kurapika whined quietly. His mother chuckled and then hugged him and gave him a huge kiss on the cheek while he struggled to get out of her grip. "Mom get off me I'm trying to read!" He whines more and his mother giggled again.

"Alright my big boy. Study for your test while I get dinner ready." She said and Kurapika pouted and went back to reading.

*flashback over*

Kurapika sighed and put the book down. A few tears fell from his eyes. "Oh mother...If only you and Pairo were still here. What I wouldn't give to have a big hug and kiss from you now." He said to himself and then turned the page and furrowed his eyebrows. There was a blank page between this chapter and the next. "That's odd. I don't remember this in the other one..." He says. He wonders what use this could have and then his heart contacts his mind and he comes up with a use for it. Kurapika picked up a pen and did something he never did. Wrote inside of a book that wasn't his.

 _Dear Y/N,_

 _Thank you for letting me read this book again. It's reminded me of the good times in my life and has given me a renewed look on life and a new drive to achieve my goals. Your new bodyguard should have arrived by the time you return the book to me. How are things getting along with him? I bet you're glad you can go outside now! Anyway I'm sorry if you don't like the fact that I've written in your book but I thought it might be nice to leave you a note. I miss you and I hope I can see you soon._

 _~Kurapika_

Kurapika closed the book and put it under his arm. He had to bring this with him when he drove Neon to a restaurant to meet with some of her father's clients tonight. They would be passing by your house and he would drop off the book then.

"Why did you bring that old book along?" Neon asks in a bit of a whining tone.

"It belongs to Y/N, I'm going to drop it off at her house on our way over to meet with the clients." Kurapika says and looks it over, happiness in his eyes.

"Why are you sharing books with my friend?" Neon questions.

"Because she offered." Kurapika says simply. They arrived at your house and Kurapika stepped out into the night and looked up at it. He noticed a light in a window and saw you sitting on what appears to be a window seat reading. He stared for what felt like forever. Until Neon honked a horn.

"Come on Pika we have to go!" She says.

"Alright Neon I'm coming!" Kurapika calls back and slides the book under the gate before glancing at you one last time and leaving.

Three days seemed like forever but finally the day came when Kurapika rushed to the gate and smiled when he found the book waiting for him. His heart was pounding when he noticed a small Sakura flower marking one of the pages. The page he was to start reading from. He quickly made his way back to Neon's residence before he was missed.

Kurapika sat in a chair in his office reading. He smiled at the little notes you left in the book, and little doodles of flowers and vines that were there. Normally if someone did this to a book he would think it's disgraceful, but for some reason you were an exception. His eyes widened and his heart began to pound as he noticed that you had left a note for him as well.

 _Dear Kurapika,_

 _I don't mind at all that you've written in my book. Seeing it warmed my heart. And I'm overjoyed that I could bring you such happiness just by letting you read it. My new bodyguard is okay. He is very strict at times and never lets me leave the house after dark but I still get to enjoy the garden and walk through town sometimes, as long as I'm at his side...But to be honest, I would probably enjoy it more if you were the one at my side. I know I haven't known you long, nor do I know much about you but whenever we're together I feel happier than I've felt in years. You're so interesting and kind to me. You don't see me as another rich girl like Neon, you see me for who I am. And that's something not many people can say. I miss you too, and share your hope that we can meet again._

 _~Y/N_

Kurapika smiled at the note. He felt this warm sensation in his chest from reading it. He didn't know what to call it. But immediately he flipped to the end of a page in the chapter he was supposed to read and he wrote:

 _Dear Y/N_ ,

 _I am glad to hear that things are going well with your bodyguard. I only wish things were going as well here with Neon. She's fine but very spoiled and irritating at times as you know, but the more time I spend with her, the more I find myself thinking about you. You wrote how you wished you could have me at your side as you explored the city, I also have that wish. I can't explain it but ever since I met you I've felt a longing to see you again. You wrote how I'm the only person who sees you for who you truly are. Well that's just wrong. Everyone should have the honor of knowing the real you. Perhaps you could make more people happy, like how happy you've made me, just by knowing you._

 _~Kurapika_

He took a deep breath and closed the book. He moved over to his bed and laid on his back, collapsed. He couldn't believe he had just written that. Should he tear out the page? What if she was just as shocked as he was reading her note? He felt a pang in his chest at the thought of you not liking what he had wrote. He opened up the book and started to tear out the page. Then a hand came over his. "What are you doing?" Melody asks.

 _"_ How did you get in here?" Kurapika asks. Melody chuckles.

"I came in on my own. You left the door unlocked." She says and Kurapika facepalms. "Your heart was playing a melody I have never heard from you." She says and Kurapika lifts his hand from his face and turns to her. "A melody of love." Kurapika's heart rate increased.

"Am I in love?" He asks and Melody giggles again.

"Only you can answer that question." She says. "But from what I can see...I think you are." Kurapika looked back at his note. "Let her read it. Keeping any emotion, whether it be rage or love bottled up for a long time can have damaging effects." She warns and removes her hand.

"Thank you Melody." Kurapika says. "I'll let her read it...And see where it goes from there."

Those three days of waiting were the most stressful of his life. What he wrote wasn't exactly romantic, although it could be taken that way. He was just stating how he feels. And how he felt was...he didn't know. He decided to try to conceal these feelings the best he could. He didn't want anyone to notice him acting strange and get suspicious. Finally the three days were up and he went to retrieve his book. When he went he noticed something odd. The place seemed more cold and desolate. The few servants he saw seemed sad and depressed. Not cheery like they normally were here. He decided to think nothing of it and picked up the book and left before being noticed. The next time he read the book it was in Neon's room. She was busy playing with her stuffed animals and Kurapika flipped the pages straight to your next note.

 _Dear Kurapika,_

 _Your words have touched my heart. No one has ever said such things to me before. You truly are different from anyone I've ever met before. I didn't expect us to have the same wish to walk the streets of Yorknew City in each other's company, but now that I know you wish it too...I could only hope that it would come true. But unfortunately that is highly unlikely because my bodyguard has forbidden me from leaving the house and I have no idea why! At first he was kind but strict and now he's just strict. He's not as interesting or anything like you at all as I had hoped. I don't feel that I can be myself around him like I can be with you. Whenever I try to brighten his spirits or talk to him he just ignores me and treats me like some other rich girl. The only joy I've had in the past week is from your letters in this book. I've been reading them over, trying to imagine your voice saying it. Oh how I miss hearing it. I can't even go out into my garden anymore and I fear my plants will die. Oh Kurapika, please write back to me soon and save me from this misery._

 _~Your Y/N_

Kurapika sat stunned. _My Y/N...does that mean?_ Kurapika's thoughts were interrupted by Neon. "Why are you blushing while staring at that book?" Neon asks. "Ooo is there something dirty in it?!" She asks and rushes over to look over Kurapika's shoulder. Kurapika quickly closed the book and squinted his eyes at Neon.

"No it's not and you shouldn't be reading stuff like that. It's not ladylike." Kurapika says. Neon huffs.

"There it is again. That word...ladylike." Neon says in a mocking voice. "What does it mean to be ladylike? Does it mean to be like Y/N? Everyone always complements her on her poise and personality and how great she is but what about me!? Am I not good enough for people anymore?" She asks more to herself than to Kurapika. He sighs and decides to cheer her up. He places a hand on her shoulder.

"Maybe instead of trying to please other people. You should try to please yourself." The blonde suggests. Neon looks at him and smiles.

"You know, Y/N gave me that same advice once." She says. "You and her are a lot alike." Kurapika blushed a bit. "In fact, if you weren't my bodyguard and a bit richer I'd probably try to set you up with her." Kurapika looked shocked and sweat-dropped.

"So you're saying you wouldn't like it if I dated Y/N?" Kurapika asks and Neon nods.

"Oh it would be frowned upon by the whole community!" Neon says. "Back in the day a lot of rich men had scandalous relationships with their staff, so the wives of the community my father and I came from made a rule that bosses are not allowed to date their bodyguards, and staff including bodyguards are not allowed to date any of their bosses friends either. This rule makes things a lot easier on rich families. And besides, Y/N's dad probably wants her to end up with someone with a lot of money who could support her." Neon stood up. "Anyway that's my two cents. We're going shopping later so get ready!" As soon as she left the room Kurapika stood there and thought long and hard about what he should do.

 _Does Y/N love me?_ He thought to himself. _And if so should I love her back? After reading this note I feel outraged by her sadness. If not for my contacts, Neon would have seen that my eyes are scarlet._ Kurapika looked at the book. _If there really is a rule against our relationship, then that must mean that Y/N loves me, or else she would not risk getting found out. And since now I posses that same courage..._ Kurapika picked up a pen from Neon's desk and flipped to the next blank page. _I know that I love her too!_

 _My dear Y/N,_

 _My heart aches at the thought of your sadness, and the fact that you have to endure such cold cruelty from your bodyguard. If I had the choice, I would go over there and spend every minute at your side, not only for your protection but to make sure you know how loved you are by everyone, including myself. I have not had the pleasure of knowing you for long like Lorie has or being your friend like Neon, but from our few encounters and with the help of your letters, I know without a doubt you're someone who deserves to be happy, and I'll do everything I can to give that to you. Starting by granting your wish. Tell me when and I'll come over to your house at night and take you for a walk in the city. I promise I'll be there whenever you need me. For now and forever._

 _~Your Kurapika_

Kurapika smiled at the letter and closed the book and held it to his chest. _I promise Y/N...I'll see you again and make you happy because I love you..._


	5. A Light in the Darkness

You tried your best to hide your excitement during the day, because you didn't want to give away what was happening tonight. Tonight was the night that you snuck out to meet Kurapika. The man that had stolen your heart. You sat on your bed after dinner and read your book, reading over his words. Your heart soared. You had only read about stuff like this in books, about a man rescuing a girl from solitude and the two of them running away and being together forever. Although you and Kurapika weren't planning on running away, and this whole evening is just for one night but you couldn't wait! The whole thing felt like an enchanting dream! You've always dreamed of finding love, and now that you had met Kurapika, you felt like it was coming true! You held the little flower he left pressed in the book in your hands and sighed and flopped back onto your bed, the pillows enveloping you in softness. "Oh Kurapika..." You said softly. "Could you be my Knight in shining armor? My one true love?" She gently sniffs the flower. It still had some of it's scent on it. You heard a certain knock on the door and knew it was Lorie. "Come in!" You say and she comes in and smiles.

"Are you ready for tonight?" She asks.

"I don't know honestly...I've never been on a date on my own before...Do you think you could come with me?" You ask her and she shakes her head.

"No. You need to be alone with him. It's the only way to know if you really like him or not. I've been alone with Leorio. Now you need your time alone with Kurapika." Lorie says. "I have to admit, he is very cute isn't he?" You blushed and giggled.

"He is rather handsome I suppose...But it's not just his appearance that I find attractive." You say. "He's just so mysterious and he has such a way with words. He's so smart...He's just so dreamy..." Lorie laughs.

"You sound head over heels for this guy!" She says and then goes over to your closet. "So what do you want to wear?"

"Just something simple but flattering." You say and she pulls out the perfect outfit. You smile and hug it to your chest. "This is going to be the best night ever!"

Kurapika nervously paced back and forth in front of the manor. "Should I even be doing this?" He asks Leorio and Killua who were giving him relationship advice.

"Yes!" Killua yells out in frustration. "This is the fifth time you've asked that! You love her! She loves you! Just shut up, go on your date with her and get married and have a bunch of babies already!" Kurapika sweat dropped and he looked back up at the wall nervously.

"Is that really going to happen all in one night?" Kurapika asks nervously.

"No, Kurapika." Alluka says from next to her brother. "Killua was just exaggerating. No need to get worried." Kurapika banged his head against the wall.

"Well I wouldn't know..." He says. "The one thing that book didn't go over about this world was dating and marriage. And I've never paid attention to that stuff until now."

"Why not?" Leorio asks.

"Because I've never been in love until now." Kurapika says.

"Awww..." Alluka says and smiles. "You two are going to be such a cute couple!"

"I hope so..." Kurapika says and straightens his suit. "How do I look?"

"Perfect!" Leorio says.

"Eh...It could use a little help." Killua says. "Bend down a bit." Kurapika kneels down to Killua's height. Killua loosens his tie a bit and licks his thumb and fixes his hair a bit so it looks neater. And just for kicks he tugs on a lock.

"Ouch!" Kurapika yells."What was that for?"

"You need a haircut dude." Killua says. "You look like a woman." He also undoes the top button of his shirt, exposing his collar bone and some of his chest. "There you go. Now you look like a sex God!" Killua says jokingly and Kurapika turns bright red.

"I'm not sure that's the impression I want to give her..." He says and tugs at his sleeve nervously.

"Well what impression do you want to give her?" Killua asks.

"I want her to see me as someone she can trust. Someone confident that can protect her." Kurapika says.

"Any guy can do that." Killua says. "What's going to make you different?"

"Because I can see her for who she is. A sweet, smart, happy girl that I want to spend my time with and give her all of my love. And do whatever I can to make her happy." Kurapika explains.

"Just don't forget to be happy too." Leorio says.

"Yeah. Show her your fun side." Killua says. "If one even exists." Kurapika frowns at him. "I can sense her coming! Let's go! Good luck Kurapika!" Killua says and runs off with Alluka.

"Just be yourself!" She says and runs off.

"You've got this!" Leorio calls and runs after the others.

"Thank you!" Kurapika calls after them and smiles as they leave.

"Kurapika!" You call out to him from the top of the wall.

"Y/N!" Kurapika calls back. "How are you going to get down from the wall?"

"Catch me!" You say and the Kurta's eyes widen as you jump down and he catches you in his arms and holds you bridal style. You held onto Kurapika's shoulders and he looked into your eyes.

"I'll always catch you Y/N..." Kurapika says and you blush. He blushes too and gently sets you down. You keep your hands pressed on his chest and he kept his hands resting loosely on your hips. "Where would you like to go?" Kurapika asks and you blush.

"I'd like to walk through the city, and then go to the park." You say and Kurapika smiles.

"That sounds great." Kurapika says and offers you his arm. "Shall we go milady?" He asks chivalrously. You blushed. You couldn't take your eyes off of him. You weren't used to seeing him dressed in such a way. You couldn't get over fact that you could see part of his bare chest and that he was holding you so close...You bit your lip and took his arm. You blushed even more when you felt his bicep. He was so strong...The two of you left into town.

The city was alive with sounds and colors. "I almost forgot tonight is the Festival of Light..." You say and Kurapika smiles.

"All the more reason to come out and celebrate tonight then!" He says and you smile and giggle a bit.

The two of you walk through the beautifully lit streets, taking in the scenery and enjoying each other's company. You two didn't say much, but you didn't mind. Just being in his presence was enough for you. But you also wanted to take the time to learn more about him. "Kurapika?" You ask him and he turns to you. "Where are you from?"

"The Lusko Province." Kurapika says simply. It technically wasn't a lie.

"My family is from there too! My great-grandparents used to live there, but then we moved here to Yorknew City." You tell him and he smiles.

"I guess it's a small world." He says and you smell something.

"Something smells amazing." You tell him and he sniffs too. His heart races as he recognizes the smell. It was fresh baked pie. He knew it well, because his mother used to always bake pies from the fruit in the forest. The two of you found your way over to the stand and you each bought a small slice of the pie. You went to pay the man but Kurapika placed his hand over yours and stopped you.

"I don't care how rich you are." Kurapika says. "When you're with me, you don't have to pay for a thing."

"Aw...Kurapika..." You say softly and stare at the ground.

After Kurapika paid him the two of you walked through the park, holding hands and looking over the city outline. You both noticed some people with lanterns, setting them in the lake. You watched them float away and smiled as you remembered setting a lantern for your mother one year after she passed away. You missed her terribly but somehow, after setting that lantern for her, seeing the light made you felt better. You gently squeezed Kurapika's hand. Maybe he would feel better about his family too if he set a lantern. "Maybe you should light one for your family?" You suggest to him and his eyes widen.

"What does it do?" He asks and tilts his head.

"Lighting a lantern preserves their memory. Even though they've passed on, the light still shines in their honor." You tell him and he thinks for a moment.

"I guess it couldn't hurt." He says and picks up a lantern. You saw him write down:

In loving memory of the Kurta Clan

Then he looked over the lake for a good spot to set it. "I think over there by the edge of the bay would be good. There aren't many lanterns over there. That space could use some light." You suggest.

"You have a good point there." Kurapika says and the two of you make your way over there and set down the lantern in the water.

"Do you have anything you'd like to say for your family?" You ask Kurapika and place your hand on his bicep, seeing the tears start to form in his eyes. He closes them.

"Only that they meant the world to me. Because for the longest time they were the only world I've ever known. And I miss them dearly." He says and lets out a soft sob. You hug him and he wraps his arms around you and accepts your hug. "They all left this world too soon..." He says and pulls back to look at you. "But they'll live on in my memory. And to be honest I see some of them in you Y/N." He admits and you blush as he pulls you in a little closer to him. "You have the same upbeat personality of my best friend Pairo, my father's caution, and my mother's kindness, all wrapped up in an already stunning girl. All of those things combined just make you that much more amazing to me Y/N." He says and you giggle and try to look away from him but he pulls you back and you gaze into his stormy eyes. After staring at them for awhile the two of you lean in and you kiss Kurapika on his perfect lips. The Kurta's eyes widen at first. He's never kissed anyone before, and neither have you. But just being close to you, holding your soft lips in his own, he feels his worries about the world slip away, and he closes his eyes, feeling the warmth of the lanterns on his face as he deepens the kiss.

He walked you back to your mansion, his hand holding yours tightly. "When will I see you again?" You ask and hold his hand tighter. He smiles and looks back at you.

"Soon. I promise." He says and tilts your chin up with his finger and kisses your lips again, lingering a bit since he doesn't know when he'll get the chance to kiss you again. You both release and he smiles and starts to back away. You gasp when you see who's waiting outside of the door to the house.

"Oh no! My bodyguard's on guard outside!" You exclaim and Kurapika rushes over to see what the commotion's all about. He gasps and his eyes flash scarlet when he sees that Phinks is your bodyguard.


End file.
